SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
The present invention relates to mobile coolers, and, more particularly to a mobile cooler having two ground wheels and a pulling handle, whereby the person is enabled to pull the cooler from place to place, rather than having to lift and carry the cooler in his/her arms. The ground mobility feature lessens the physical strain on the person, since the cooler (load) is supported on the ground, not on the person. The person does not have to bend over and physically lift the cooler, possibly generating excess strain on his back, arms and shoulders. Also, the cooler can be somewhat larger, since the cooler size is no longer dictated by the person's arm reach and manual grip capability.
The term "cooler" is herein intended to mean a container for foods and beverages, wherein some means is provided for cooling the container interior space, whereby the contained foods and beverages are cooled so as to keep them edible and fresh over a period of time, e.g. four or five hours. Such coolers are often used for picnics, special outings, or trips away from home, when it is desired to consume foods and beverages without having to stop at a restaurant. Ice and cold packs are commonly used in such coolers to keep the food and beverages in a cold condition.
Mobile coolers having ground wheels and pulling handles have already been proposed. However, such coolers are not usually designed to contain items that are not intended to be cooled, e.g. suntan lotion, magazines, sporting equipment, billfolds, towels, etc. The present invention relates to a mobile cooler having two separate compartments, whereby food and beverages can be kept in a cooled condition in one of the compartments, while other items can be stored in a non-cooled condition in the other compartment. The present invention thus increases the versatility and usefulness of the mobile cooler.
As a further feature of the present invention, the mobile cooler includes a removable cover that can be used as a seat for the person owning or possessing the cooler. The cover includes a front section adapted to overlie the cold compartment of the container, and a rear section angling upwardly from the front section, whereby a person is enabled to sit on the front section of the cover while leaning back against the rear section of the cover in a resting position. The cover thereby functions as a small chair.
The mobile cooler of the present invention has multiple usage as a cold storage container, room temperature storage container, and portable chair. The cooler is equipped with wheels and a puller handle, whereby a person can pull, or tow, the cooler from place to place, without having to physically lift the container from the ground. When the cooler is in a stationary position it can be used as a small chair. The cooler comprises a removable cover that can be reversed and pivotably supported on the container when it is desired to use the cover as a chair.
The pivotably mounted cover can be swung around its pivot axis when it is desired to gain access to the cold compartment in the container. A manual latch means is provided on the cover to prevent the cover from uncontrolled swinging action when the cover is being used as a chair.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the cover pivot means and the cover latch means, whereby the cover can be removed from the container, or pivotably operated between two conditions, or latched in place in two selected positions. The pivot mechanisms and latch mechanisms are designed for operation or usage by average persons having no special engineering knowledge or physical dexterity skills.
Further features, advantages and constructional details of a representative embodiment of the invention will become apparent from the attached drawings and related description thereof.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the foregoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiments.